Electronic devices (for example, smart phones) may include a plurality of communication modules to support various communication schemes, such as for example, wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi), Wi-Fi direct, Bluetooth (BT), near field communication (NFC), a global positioning system (GPS), cellular communication (for example, long-term evolution (LTE), LTE advanced (LTE-A), code division multiple access (CDMA), wideband CDMA (WCDMA), universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS), wireless broadband (WiBro), global system for mobile communications (GSM), and the like), and the like.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.